


Initial Doubts

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [148]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: A continuation of the Clint/Coulson Wingfic AU </p><p>Sequel to A Little Too Much to Handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hey, can you continue the Clint/Phil Wingfic/Soulmates story? Pretty pleease?
> 
> (Sorry for the delay, I had no laptop for 5 days)

Phil couldn’t get used to his wings no matter how hard he tried, he kept   
forgetting about them, only to bump them into shelves, or accidentally knock   
breakable things off their stands (he downright refused to go into the science   
department after he knocked down a jar of experimental super solvent) and it   
frustrated him.

And then there was the other thing…. the soulmate thing, which Phil refused to   
even think about, because when he did, he felt faint (and Clint, to his credit,   
didn’t bring it up, so Phil assumed he was just as overwhelmed by the whole   
thing as he was) because, up until now, he was fairly sure he was straight…   
fairly sure.

Clint was surprisingly helpful, actually, despite the slightly uncomfortable   
atmosphere between them, and he helped Phil try to get used to the idea of his   
new wings, and best of all, he showed him the only thing (in Phil’s opinion)   
which made them worthwhile, because one day, Clint took him out of the city and   
taught Phil how to fly, and for that, Phil couldn’t thank him enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good! The first fic can be found [here](1007719).


End file.
